


风眼

by w959727



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 20:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17168570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w959727/pseuds/w959727





	风眼

松本推开房门，乌泱泱的一片也还是一眼看到了在沙发上东倒西歪的那个人。  
放下水杯，松本推了推那人，喊了几声那人才眯开眼，定了好一会神才低声喃喃呼叫他的名字。  
“小润，抱歉。”  
他的手抬起到一半，被松本拉住扯着站起。冲鼻的一股酒精味，松本忍不住皱了皱眉，怀里的人恢复了些意识，又说了声抱歉。  
松本听着只是觉着刺耳，他抿着嘴没有说话，费了一些劲才把人弄上床。“罪人”打起了呼，松本松了一口气蜷缩在一旁的椅子上，配上滴答的时钟声调整着呼吸，好像那些是令人安心的美妙的旋律。  
醒来的时候，身上的毯子掉落在地。腰部和肩膀传来一些涩的酸痛感，他站起来摸出了眼镜，摆了摆手臂时被人按了按肩膀。他下意识楞住，要不是先闻到熟悉的沐浴露味道就要险些跳起打人。  
“昨晚不好意思。”不再是昨晚嘶哑的音调，已换回熟悉又清爽的音调。“是不是很酸？”  
松本转过身，对上他还有些红丝的眼睛，“没事的。”  
“再怎么也不能睡在椅子上啊，要是着凉怎么办。”已然换回说教的语气。  
松本瞪了他一眼，拍了拍他的手，那人立即露出卖乖的表情。松本忍俊不禁，问他想吃些什么要不要醒酒汤。  
那人的手却已经伸进衬衣内，一寸寸摩挲着后背，松本心领神会，“诶，老师。一大早精力那么旺盛吗。”  
“你叫我什么？”啃咬住了他暴露在空气中雪白的锁骨。  
松本被搅得发痒，轻轻笑出声。“樱井老师呀。”  
樱井老师的嘴唇很会亲吻人，像是带着温火般瞬间燎燃松本所有，连带着那颗心都被炙烤着。松本喜欢与他亲吻的时候那种温厚又绵软的触感，还有他那可爱且比常人要大一些的门牙啃咬留下的排排齿印。  
但是樱井翔在性爱里好像依旧是个理智克制的人，循规蹈矩地握住松本的下身撸动。松本涨红了眼，按耐不住嘤咛出声，眼见樱井一脸正直地做着动作恨不得把头埋进他颈窝。  
快点。他喘着气说。  
樱井的手常年持笔，手上的茧让人产生奇怪的触感，是松本所迷恋的——尤其是其深埋进更深处地方探索时，那种异样又熟悉的感觉只会让他化成一团无法思考的乱麻。  
快进来。他修长的小腿缠上樱井的腰。  
樱井低低闷哼几声，行动得进展缓慢又磨人。先是浅浅地试探性插入，等到松本适应后才慢慢没入。交合的下身早已糟糕一片，松本不知何时已经射出，两人交合处不知是精液还是润滑剂的黏液连带着那根粗状物也变得油亮。  
松本喜欢樱井就这样紧紧搂着他进行着性爱，胸膛紧贴着胸膛，如雷鸣般心跳轰轰对撞。下体的碰撞真实疼痛，带着麻木性神经作痛好似下一秒便要休克。要是对上他的眼睛，樱井会亲吻着他，又捧着他的脸庞温柔抹去那些泪水。  
樱井翔一如往昔在性爱中保持缄默，像只寡言的野兽，像座无言的山脉，松本抚上他温暖的背脊又觉得像本万斤重的无字之书。  
樱井翔起身扯下套子丢掉的时候，松本还赖在床上。他摸着自己疲软的性器，盯着他的背影自行撸动。  
下次什么时候来。  
樱井回过头看着松本的动作没有说话。  
不会再来了吗。松本低声说着，好像不是在问他，而是说给自己听。  
樱井过来握住了他一边手，直到十指紧扣。另一只手包着松本的手握着两人的性器撸动。紧扣的手让松本想起彼时临毕业时的一次班级聚餐，他对樱井老师的爱意至少两人都心知肚明，趁着酒意他用着尾指勾住了老师的手，那人却触电般闪开。松本受挫得很，酒一杯杯咽下肚，醒来却发觉被搂在那人赤裸怀里。  
震惊欣喜的情绪充盈他整个胸口，头昏欲裂的脑袋努力拼凑一切相关信息。那人睡得安稳，他又大着胆伸出手牵住了他的手，直到十指紧扣他才想起来要呼吸。  
其实我有个未婚妻，松本还记得聚餐中最后的记忆，周遭的起哄声震耳欲聋，樱井望向他的眼神带着冰碴般的尖锐。  
没关系的。他直直看着回应他，仿佛像是传递着这样的信息。  
握着逐渐苏醒的性器，樱井再次抽插入松本温暖的穴里，好似那才是他永远的归宿。


End file.
